


Who needs a floor? We've got a lake.

by ThatPapytonFangirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Fast learning, Fluff, Frozen lakes, Gay, Hugs, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Ice Skating, Literally just two characters for this one, M/M, Making Out, Mettaton becomes less confident for a little while, Morning Kisses, Papyrus is best teacher, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Skating, Sleepy Kisses, Slow Dancing, Slow dancing on ice, Snow and Ice, Winter, papyton, slight nsfw at the start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPapytonFangirl/pseuds/ThatPapytonFangirl
Summary: Papyrus has always been very skilled at ice skating, and although does like rushing around in hockey skates, he also is very talented in figure skating, or ice dancing. He had always had practice, ever since he was a child, because he grew up in Snowdin for practically his entire life.His boyfriend, Mettaton, on the other hand.. He had lived in Waterfall for the entire time he couldn't even feel touch. And then when he could, he lived in the opposite side of the Underground, in Hotland.However, Mettaton likes the sound of Ice Dancing, even though he wouldn't admit it. Papyrus, being the joyful and charismatic person he is.. When he learns that Mettaton doesn't know how to skate, he almost literally leaps at the opportunity to visit the frozen lake not too far away from town.





	Who needs a floor? We've got a lake.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shamelesstoaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesstoaster/gifts).



> I wanted to gift this a bit to Iqom and Shamelesstoaster, who actually helped a heckton in planning how this fic was gonna start out. Thanks so much, you two! I really appreciate it!

It was the morning of Christmas Eve, around 8:30 AM. Some monsters and humans were still asleep, some of them were waking up, others were hurrying out for last minute Christmas shopping. As the sun rose, more monsters awoke.

And like the others, a certain skeleton also awoke to the sunlight from the sunrise phasing right though the white curtains of his humble little home. 

The skeleton sat up, partially annoyed. He did kind of want to sleep longer than that. His bed was so comfortable, especially laying right next to his beloved boyfriend. Reminded, the skeleton looked behind him at the sleeping robot. He smiled, and turned to get on his hands and knees, climbing across the bed. Once he reached the robot, he bent his head down to his neck. "Metta," he whispered.

The robot remained motionless, his back only rising and falling slightly as be breathed in and out.

"Mettaton," the skeleton repeated, ever so slightly louder.

Still, the robot did not reply.

The skeleton chuckled, bending down more to plant his teeth against her neck as a few kisses. This got the robot up with a sweet chuckle. "Hey, Papy-darling.." he muttered, turning over and looking at his lover sweetly, his head still laying on his pillow.

Papyrus lay back down as well, facing Mettaton. The two lay silently, just staring into each-others' eyes. The two were so deeply in love, and they knew it all too well. Papyrus loved him so, so much, and Mettaton knew he returned those feelings. Maybe even more.

"Hi.." Papyrus muttered back, looking down slightly at Mettaton's lips. The two read each-others' minds, and leaned in towards each other, their mouths locking together for a few seconds. When they parted, they only stuck together again like magnets. Papyrus rolled on top of Mettaton, holding his hands down in a plank position, hovering over him. Mettaton wrapped his arms around the skeleton, one of his hands cradling the back of his skull, holding his head so that he wouldn't leave. So that this moment could last forever.

Finally, they separated, both of them breathing rather hard as the saliva trail followed their mouths while they parted. Papyrus sat tall, in a rather seductive position over Mettaton. 

Mettaton bit his lip. "Wow, it's early for this," he said with a chuckle, albeit rather enjoying the feeling of Papyrus' weight right above his crotch. 

"Ah, right," Papyrus said, flinching with realization. He scrambled off of Mettaton, got off the bed, and looked into the large mirror inside their closet. They always leave the closet open, not exactly caring enough to close it at night. Or at any point, really. They were either too exhausted, forgot, or too.. Well.. Nevermind.

"So, it's Christmas Eve," Mettaton said, pushing himself up as well, grabbing his hairbrush from his bedside table. 

Papyrus smiled, taking some rubbing alcohol and a cotton swab from a small box inside the closet. "Yes, it is! Would you like to do anything special?" He asked.

Mettaton began to brush his hair, walking to stand side-by-side with Papyrus. Their arms touched, and Mettaton nudged him just a little. Papyrus moved over, taking the hint. Mettaton smiled. "Well.. I've never really done many winter activities before. I've had snowball fights and stuff with Alphys and Undyne before I met you, but, I've never really gone skating or anything like that."

Papyrus, ironically, froze a that. He turned his head towards Mettaton so fast he may as well have broken his neck. "You've.. Never been skating?"

"Well, I haven't lived in Snowdin for as long as you have. Although.. I've never really even considered learning," Mettaton said.

"That's a shock," Papyrus said, slowly turning his head back to facing the mirror so he could tend to the scar on his chest. "Do you even know what it consists of?"

Mettaton winced, pulling a bit too hard on his brush and tugging on his hair a bit. He recovered. "Ngh.. Not.. Not really?" 

Papyrus' jaw almost fell off. "Seriously?! I thought you would! It's basically dancing on ice!"

"Ooh, really? Now I'm a bit interested," Mettaton responded, smirking.

Papyrus nodded, focusing on the scar again. "As you should be! Some forms of skating are different. Hockey is on ice, most of the time. But that's obviously competitive and less free. Then there's figure skating, or ice dancing. That can be done alone, or with a partner for more romantic occasions. I own both Hockey skates and figure skates. I think I actually have an old pair of figure skates that might fit you," he explained. Then, something struck him. "Hey.. I could teach you, if you want!"

Mettaton put down the brush and fluffed his hair. "Sure, I guess.." he said, trying to hide his nervousness.

Before he could even say anything more, Papyrus grabbed his hand and swung him around to the dresser. He grabbed a tight sweater, tight jeans, and his infamous red scarf for himself. "Then get dressed and meet me in the living room! There's a frozen lake not far from here!" he said happily.

And before Mettaton could react to THAT, Papyrus spun around, exited the room, and closed the door so that Mettaton could change in privacy.

Mettaton just stared at the door for a few seconds, before shaking himself back into reality and turning his head to the dresser. He grinned and tittered a bit. "Oh my. I hope I don't end up having second thoughts about this."

 

* * *

 

"PAPY, I AM HAVING SECOND THOUGHTS ABOUT THIS," Mettaton exclaimed urgently. The two were on the ice, and Mettaton was bent over into a 90-degree angle, his arms wrapped around Papyrus' spine for dear life.

Papyrus chuckled, his arms placed on Mettaton's. "Calm down, Metta!" he laughed. "Stand up straight. Don't worry. I've got you."

Mettaton knew he trusted Papyrus. He moaned with discomfort quietly before slowly putting some weight on Papyrus to stand up. He wobbled. It was like being on heels, except the heels were as thin as pins, and the foot of it had a wheel at the end. Although.. The ice was that slippery that day, and Mettaton was shocked, and not so shocked, that Papyrus was able to get onto it with such ease.

When Mettaton was finally steady, Papyrus slowly began to loosen his grip on him. "Hey, don't freak out. Just try to stay still," Papyrus said quietly, trying to calm down his boyfriend, who was now looking down at Papyrus' hand and back up at his face in another panic.

Papyrus grinned, interlocking his fingers with Mettaton's left hand. Then he took Mettaton's right hand and moved it downwards, placing it gently on his ilium. He blushed at the sensation, and so did Mettaton at the weird hand movement. However, Mettaton stuck his hand there, trusting Papyrus and his ability to not let him fall. Papyrus then placed his left hand on Mettaton's shoulder, pulled him close, and before Mettaton could realize what Papyrus had in mind, the two were gliding across the ice.

Mettaton didn't quite know how to react, but he clung to Papyrus tightly as they moved. He couldn't help but smile and giggle a bit as he felt the chilly breeze blow through his hair.

Maybe this wouldn't be so hard, after all? This felt easy!-

And then Papyrus let go.

At first, he did well. He liked the glide as Papyrus spun around him. And then.. He lost balance, and begun teetering on his feet as he slowed down unexpectedly. He couldn't regain his balance and take off again, and so he tripped over an uneven piece of ice and fell flat on his chest. 

"METTATON!" Papyrus called out in shock, racing over to him flawlessly. "Are you alright?! I'm so sorry!" He held out a hand.

Mettaton took his hand and clutched onto him tightly to pull him up and regain his balance. "Ugh.. Y-yeah, I'm alright, Papy.." Mettaton groaned. "Maybe I'll sit out and watch you go for a little while."

Papyrus sighed, and smiled. "If that's what you want, my shining star."

With that, Papyrus aided Mettaton back to land, making sure not to let go of him this time. When they reached land, Papyrus stood as Mettaton fell gently back into the snow. 

Papyrus turned. "Just call for me if you need anything, okay?"

Mettaton nodded with a smile, watching Papyrus zoom out onto the ice again.

He watched, slack-jawed, as Papyrus spun and twirled, even jumped in the air and spun before landing just as smoothly. The skeleton was extremely talented, indeed. The movements he made were fluid; effortless in nature. It seemed like it was just his rightful hobby.

Internally, Mettaton took notes. How Papyrus took off, stopped, glided and spun.. And his mechanism told himself how to do it. The steps and procedures recorded right in his brain, and with no practice at all, he could feel how to do it the way Papyrus was. This was a good part of his robotics. He could learn how to do something by simply watching someone else, if it was east enough for him. 

Mettaton finally stood up, and walked down to the shore of the lake, wobbling slightly. He didn't exactly know how to walk on solid ground yet..

Once he got on the ice, he followed exactly what Papyrus did. He took off, and glided across the ice almost as effortlessly as he did. Papyrus noticed him, and smiled brightly. "Nice!" he called.

Mettaton smiled, not paying attention to the ground. He tripped over some uneven ice again, and fell backwards this time. He lay still for a minute as Papyrus rushed over. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Mettaton just laughed. "Pfft.. Hahah.. Hahahah!" He got right back up. "That was fun!"

Papyrus looked at him slightly shocked, before just simply cocking his head with a grin. "Well?" He asked, holding his hand out to him.

Mettaton took his hand, and all of a sudden, everything just seemed right. The two slow-danced across the ice like they were in a ballroom. Their eyes closed, embracing. Their souls glowed in unison- A sign that both of them were happy. Their expressions were calm, small smiled growing across their faces. Their cheeks were dusted with light colors representing their magic, and they just felt so happy together.

 

Evening grew near, and the two were still dancing. All their worries had just gone away. 

As they finally finished, they realized they were in the middle of the lake. As they looked around, they chuckled.

"This was so much fun.. Thank you so much, Papyrus," Mettaton said, clinging to him. 

"Of course, Mettaton," Papyrus replied, holding Mettaton's hands close to his chest. 

The two leaned closer to each other as the light grew low. 

Mettaton's voice grew low, tone lowering to a whisper. "Papyrus...?" he asked, cocking his head to one side, his mouth still open.

Papyrus tilted his head the opposite way as he also began speaking in a whisper. "Yes, my shining star..?"

"Can we do that again tomorrow? For Christmas day?"

"Of course. We can even go out with the others, if you'd like."

"That would be wonderful.." Mettaton murmured, so quiet Papyrus could barely hear him.

But the silence was sweet and quiet. 

The two closed their eyes..

And...


End file.
